The son of Neptune Alternate
by Harborfront
Summary: This is another version of The Son of Neptune. Now I have the plot for it I can put it more precisely. Sorry that the first chapter is vague but I just was setting something up. Please review and I am an open book so feel free to make suggestions.Thks, JR


Percy

Percy looked up from his perch. He wasn't sure where he was, how he got there, or who he was, but he was sure that he was very, very high up. The hight made him uneasy, as if there was some inherent reason he wasn't supposed to be there.

He scanned. He was in some sort of birds nest, made of mostly leaves twigs, and...bones? That was a little wierd. The nest was big enough to hold an Ostrich or two, and curved about a round edge. He looked to peek over, but almost knocked one of the massive, heavy eggs off the side. Percy pushed it back into place before looking over the edge.

It was ridiculously high, easily three hundred metres. He had a little vertigo moment before sitting stark back up to the wall behind him. Time to take stock. What did he know- well, his first name was Percy, he was...sixteen? Where was he? Percy looked around to see a few buildings that were familliar to him from photos. Okay, city Toronto. What was big, tall and concrete in Toronto? The CN Tower! Holy. Gods.

Percy scrambled through his pockets looking for anything that might help him. Pen, no, shard of glass, owwww, Cell phone... Success! He turned it over in his hands. _Property of Anabeth Chase_ was written on a piece of tape on the back. He flipped it open and pressed on. Darn, dead battery. He made a mental note to investigate that name, it sounded familliar.

"Well, I guess I'll just stay here on top of the CN Tower. Maybe the nice bird who owns this nest will come and eat me before I freeze." Percy had spoken too soon. From just behind the Skydome, up flew a creature of incredible size. It looked like a Pterodactyl, but more like on old raisiny cafeteria lady. Percy knew her instantly. "Ms. Dodds!"

"Ah, Perceus! You sleep like a little cow! Nevermind, we're on the same side this once. Hera requested that you not die. Come here," she said in an awful voice, like nails on a chalkboard. When he didn't come, and just stood there flabergasted, she took another step closer and in a flash of movement picked him up with her nasty talons. They had little pieces of gum and rocks stuck to them. And Perck was morer disgusted than scared. Than he looked down.

Below him was Toronto, way, way below. He pulled his knees to his chest and let the gentle rocking wings calm him. Okay, not helping. He started to yell, scream, wave his arms, but didn't turn a single head. Honestly, a city of five million and not a single person noticed a teenager being carried over the buildings by a big Dino cafeteria lady.

The buildings gradually started to blur together, and Percy's calls grew softer and more slurred. He felt a cool blanket settle over his mind and speak to him

"_Percy...SHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I'm ssorry forr thisss...be careful therree...they knooow youu..._"

Percy blanked for a minute but than regained his composure. He had no idea what that meant but his mind was racing. He called to Ms. Dodds.

"Where are we going?" His voice was barely audible over the wind.

"To his kingdom" she said. Suddenely the noise stopped and the air was still and warm. Close below them was a city of pup tents on a beach. Short sandy blocks encased the large sandgrass field behind. Kids were marching around and laughing, playing. There were some wooden houses and tiki torches. Horses were tied up and people were tending to them gingerely. Percy felt like an intruder on this private scene, and that there was another place for him to be right now.

His toes skidded along the sand and he was set down rather violently by Ms. Dodds. He was in a clearing full of kids wearing linen outfits and gold pieces of armour. One picked him up and asked if he was alright in a british accent. He nodded. She was rather gorgeous, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another, a boy with a darker complection nodded and said in a commanding voice,

"I guess you must be,um...ocean breath, those wierdos have been prophecising about you all day. You look about right, um, besides the um, shoulder," he laughed. Percy looked down to see a large glob of bird poo had drenched his entire arm. He laughed too and followed them to a shower. When he had washed it all off he stepped over to the door of a wooden building. The boy shook his hand and said, "They'll explain everything to you in there, I can't really tell you much, sorry. Nice to meet you though, my name's Carter, Carter Kane."


End file.
